Better than Most Best Friends
by Ellimer
Summary: James and Sirius are friends, best friends. These are the moments in their lives where they weren't just best friends, they were brothers.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was formerly titled The Most Annoying of Best Friends. Published a long, long time ago but put on hiatus. The chapters have been changed but the basic premise stayed the same. Each chapter is based on the friends vs best friends list that I though fit James and Sirius so well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the list that the chapters are based on.

* * *

Friends: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.

Best Friends: Help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.

* * *

"Sirius!" The boy in question rolled over, at the sound of a loud banging on the bedroom door. He looked at the clock reading 7:00 before pressing the pillow over his head.

"I will jinx this door into oblivion taking your precious face with it." Sirius sat up groggily at his friend's last remark.

"What the hell are you doing at seven in the morning Prongs?" Sirius said, yawning. "You're interrupting my beauty sleep and will be doing so for the next four hours."

"You wouldn't need that much sleep if you hadn't had a feast in the middle of the night." Sirius stopped rubbing his belly happily at the though and smacked his forehead. He woke up with a particular craving for pie in the middle of the night and it all went downhill from there. It wasn't his fault the Potter house elf was so accommodating.

Just as Sirius was getting up to open the door, James let himself in. Sirius shrunk back at the look on James' face. "Please explain to me what happened last night." He said with his teeth clenched. "The house elf is passed out on the floor covered in bits of food, and why is that food is the only food in the kitchen."

Sirius nervously chuckled. "I was hungry." James stormed over and grabbed Sirius' arm. He yanked him out of the covers and began to pull him out the door. Sirius went along knowing protest was not going to help.

James pulled him into the kitchen. Sirius flinched at the sight. He hadn't remembered that big a mess, although he was practically passed out in a food coma himself. "Now," said James letting go of him. "You are going to go to the store right now, and make me breakfast."

"In pajamas," asked Sirius.

"Yep"

"I guess the ladies who shop early are going to be getting a treat." Sirius grinned and gestured at his partially clothed self.

"You look like a mess" said James.

"A hot mess" James whacked Sirius' head and pushed him toward the door.

"And no cereal" shouted James. Sirius looked up pouting. "I want the breakfast I should have had a half an hour ago."

"Sausage and eggs?"

"Fried and delicious and none for you."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This ones a bit longer than the last. Enjoy! Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism or suggestions are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I am not British. Therefore it is impossible for me to be J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Friend: Will hide you when you're running from the police.

Best Friend: Is probably the reason why you're running.

* * *

"You won't regret this James," a boy of about sixteen said. "I promise, I mean I swear on the life of all the dungbombs I have in my closet that you my friend will not regret this." Sirius placed a hand on his heart, over dramatically as Sirius was incapable of anything but.

"Wow Padfoot," the other boy replied, clearly amused. "That certainly is a lot of stink." James, finally fulfilling his promise to take Sirius to a muggle mall was hoping he wouldn't regret it. He had been bugging James to do so after overhearing Lily talking about one to her friends at the end of the school year.

"Of course my dear friend," said Sirius grinning. "I have been saving them since I was twelve."

The two boys proceeded to walk into the large building, full of people of every shape and size. It was loud and the bustling of the muggles around them made everything seem even more amazing to Sirius. He was following James, who knew a bit more about this muggle shopping thingy then Sirius who could do little else but marvel in the weirdness of the non-magical society.

"Now we can either go see some of the shops or" James began.

"Ooo! Ooo! Ooo!" Sirius said, jumping and pointing. "Let's go there! Let's go there!"

"Sirius" James stared at his friend who clutched onto his arm with a pleading stare.

"Please Prongsie. Please!" By this point, Sirius was hopping up and down, attracting some very weird stares from passing muggles.

Reluctantly, James turned around, and smiled at the store his best friend was pointing to, an undergarments store, particularly a female one. James shook his head, amused.

Taking James' silence for a yes, Sirius grabbed the sleeve of James' shirt and dragged him towards the pink and frilly store front.

"Uh, Sirius," James said "Don't you think that we'd be a bit out a place considering" he gestured to himself "Our obvious lack of certain things."

"Why no, we are going for a perfectly normal reason." Wiggling his eyebrows Sirius ran into the store.

"Ooo, look at this James' this must be a double-D at least" Sirius yelled from across the store. "Look at how frilly it is and padded too."

Sighing at his best friends antics, James walked towards Sirius who had put down the bra and was at the moment trying to hit it up with one of the cashiers.

"Ummm Sirius," James poked him in the back.

"One moment, I am about to get this lovely lady's fellytone number"

"Telephone," James coughed.

"Ah yes, I mean telephone." Sirius flashed a brilliant smile towards the girl behind the counter.

Not wanting the girl to hope a boy that would probably forget her within the next hour, would call, James pulled Sirius by is ear and to the door. Besides, he seriously doubted that Sirius could even make a phone call.

"Ah help! Stop Prongs!" Sirius yelled, dragging his hands along rows of bras. Several fell of the racks as he tried to grab on.

"Come on." James said. He stopped pulling Sirius. "Now Padfoot, really?"

"Fine" Sirius huffed. He walked towards the exit.

"Umm, you might want to" unable to keep the laughter in, James burst out laughing at a bra, hanging off Sirius' coat. James ran up to Sirius but I was too late, Sirius had already stepped out the door.

Alarms blazed. James went to pull the bra off Sirius but he was dancing around like a manic. An officer appeared in the store front. "Sir, you need to return that."

Sirius finally pulled the bra off himself. He was clutching it to his heart his face in a grief stricken state.

Unsure of what to do the officer continued "Sir, or uh Ma'm? I have to ask you to return that regardless of any needs?" The office shuffled his feet uncomfortably

"Sirius you might want to give it back"

"It's his officer! His!" Sirius flung the bra at James who caught it quite surprised "Now RUN PRONGS RUN!"

Sirius took off running, James, who had completely forgotten about the bra he was holding, following.

"Situation, 321-Purple. I repeat 312-Purple." The officer spoke into his walkie-talkie. "We have two persons of questionable gender, running around holding a stolen brasserie."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It makes my day. As always comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, how would you feel about one serious chapter?

Disclaimer: I do not own James or Sirius however much I wish I could.

* * *

Friend: Will help you move.

Best Friend: Will help you move the bodies.

* * *

_Where is Sirius?_ James tapped his finger impatiently on the book he was holding in his hand. He really didn't want to spend any more time in the deserted corridor and was almost positive he had seen Mrs. Norris. Wherever that possessed cat was, Filch was soon to follow.

Unable to stand there any longer, James crept around the corner of to see if he could find Sirius. No one was in sight. It was at this time that James really wished he hadn't given Sirius the map. How hard could it have been to sneak into Slughorn's office and up to the fifth floor? Footsteps could be heard coming closer. James turned to run in the opposite direction but was stopped by a hand.

"Argh! Bloody He…" James was interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, "Sirius said. He spun James around and pulled him off to the side of the corridor.

"Sirius," James said shaking out of Sirius' grasp. "Where have you been, you're nearly an hour late."

"About that," Sirius started

"Never mind, never mind" James shook his head. "Did you the get the stuff?"

"Yep, it's all here." Sirius pointed to a large dark sack. "Got it all and a bottle of Firewiskey. Ol' Sluggy was passed out on his chair when I entered."

"When is he not drunk?" James grinned.

"That would be the day, but anyways we have a bit of a pro…" said Sirius looking back the way he came.

"Hold that thought. Let's go before Filch finds us. Come on." James pulled Sirius' robe and began to inch down the hallway.

"Can we not go that way?" Sirius pleaded.

"What?" But James did not have time to finish that question as turned the corner. Snape and another Slytherin prefect were splayed out across the floor, passed out. James turned to Sirius and raised an eyebrow.

Sirius faked a laugh. "You see, I couldn't really allow them to stop us and go get a teacher and get us a detention and therefore this prank would be ruined so this was the only thing I really could do."

"Oh Pads, you are so lucky Moony isn't here, he would have a few things to say" James shook his head but couldn't hide his grin.

Sirius looked relieved but it faded with the sound of footsteps approaching from the nearby corridor. "If I catch you students out of bed you're going to be hung by your toenails!" Filches voice rang out over the two boys' silence.

"Shoot Prongs what are we going to do" Sirius whispered

"Well it is your problem." James said edging around the corridor.

"Please help" Sirius begged.

"Fine" James and Sirius scrambled over to the bodies.

"What should we do," asked Sirius trying to drag the prefect by his leg.

"Uh," said James scanning the area. "Over there." He pointed "The broom closet!"

"I still hear you!" Filch yelled, his voice closer.

"Quickly," James whispered. Each grabbed a leg and began to drag the bodies. After opening the door, they haphazardly threw them.

"Come on" Sirius said. He closed the door.

"I see you" The two boys turned around to see Filch standing there in all his ragged glory and Mrs. Norris staring at them, her eyes laughing.

"RUNNNNNN" Sirius took off, James following.

Finally coming to a stop and out of breath James asked "Wait, what about the bodies."

"Ohhh," Sirius said. He scratched the back of his head. "Ah well they'll wake up eventually."

James grinned and grabbed Sirius to keep running.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is serious compared to the last, however I felt it was appropriate. Don't worry, the next will go back to the old style. Anyways, enjoy and as always please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Friend: Calls your parents by Mr. and Mrs.

Best Friend: Calls your parents Dad and Mom.

* * *

_Parent: n: a person who brings up and cares for another_

Yea right, they were not my parents, well not anymore. I guess you could say things just weren't the same after I began Hogwarts but I wouldn't change anything about it.

_A little silver ball rolled around on the freshly polished oak floor, a little boy of 4 following after it. Laughter filled the dark hallway he was running down. BANG! The boy hit a table, knocking the vase on top to the ground. Sitting surrounded by shattered porcelain the boy began to cry._

_Taking notice of the crying and the loud crash a woman walked in. She was stern faced and harsh, her dark robes making her look even paler then normal by comparison."Why you idiotic baby," The woman screamed. "Do you know how much that cost? You stupid child, stop you crying and clean that up."_

…still my mother, still my parent. But at four I didn't know any better, hating my mother was unimaginable. I still loved her then, despite constant screaming and punishment, I didn't know what real parents were supposed to be like.

Little by little I began to change, from a little toddler who can't hate his parents to a defiant eleven year old or as defiant as one could get. I grew into a child who only knew one side of the story, all black, no white, all hate, and no love.

You see my years at home weren't the best, bloody hell they weren't even good. But I'm pretty sure that is because my **"**mother**" **didn't believe me to be completely hopeless, until Hogwarts came around.

There was nothing my "mother" could do to prevent me from being a Gryffindor, nothing she could do to prevent me from learning the truth about those who she so openly hated, nothing she could do, not that she would have seeing Regulus was around.

I'd never be quite as perfect as their precious little Regulus, not like I want to be anyway. He was so pure and obedient, the perfect child, in her eyes anyways. He was her star, her polished gem to add to her collection. He was my complete opposite, yet he was my family and I could not help but love him.

So I learned in my time at Hogwarts to be everything my mother hated, everything my mother stood against. I tried to teach these things to Regulus in a desperate attempt to have him see the right side of things, so he wouldn't fall into Voldemort's clutches and most probobly die. As much as you can wish a parent to die, your brother is something special. He wouldn't learn so I had to give up, on the one bit of family I had left.

As I learned these lessons my time at home grew worse, curses and yelling dominated most of the vacations. I took to locking myself in my room or spending it somewhere else. Eventually I just stopped going home, and just started spending my time at James'.

But now things are different, I have learned what it means to love and what it means to believe in something.

I am past hating my mother. I am past hating my brother. I am past hating my home. For she is not my mother anymore, he is not my family and the house I once lived in is not my home.

What was once my escape during vacations is now my home, the boy who was once my best friend is now my brother and the woman who was once Mrs. James' Mother, then Mrs. Potter is now Mum.


End file.
